Czekanie gryzie
by Yunoha
Summary: Dino musiał wrócić na czas nieokreślony do Włoch. Hibari w tym samym czasie "zagryzał wszystkich na śmierć". Blondyn musi więc wrócić i sprawdzić stan swojego kochanka.


Hibari już od jakiegoś czasu był rozdrażniony. Zapewne jedną z przyczyn był fakt, iż Dino musiał wrócić do Włoch. A to nie było dobrą wiadomością dla uczniów liceum Namimori, nawet jeśli nie mieli pojęcia co takiego łączy ich Przewodniczącego Komitetu Dyscyplinarnego z szefem mafijnej rodziny Cavallone. Mimo to nikt przez ten okres nie miał lekko, a szczególnie Tsuna, która zawsze pojawiał się w nieodpowiednim miejscu, w nieodpowiednim czasie. Dlatego też, gdy dostał od swojego własnego strażnika już któryś raz z kolei porządnie w kość, wkurzył się i zadzwonił do Dino, wcześniej wynajdując gdzieś w szufladzie, szczęśliwie nie zaginioną karteczkę, z zgrabnie napisanym przez blondyna jego numerem komórki.

Gdy ten tylko dowiedział się, jak to wszystko tam wygląda, od razu pozostawił to, co teraz robił i wsiadł w najwcześniejszy samolot, zostawiając Romario i innym swoich ludzi w domu. Zupełnie też zapominając, iż sam ma w swoim posiadaniu ze trzy latające maszyny, z czego dwie z pewnością o wiele szybciej dotarły by do jego celu.

Dino jednak w końcu doleciał na lotnisko, po czym wypadł z niego jak burza i to dosłownie; już przy pierwszym stopniu potknął się i runął przez barierkę od razu na asfalt. Biedna, wystraszona stewardessa podbiegła do młodego mężczyzny, by sprawdzić czy nic mu nie jest. Nie mogła zrobić nic więcej. Usłyszała: „Wszystko gra.", po czym mogła tylko zobaczyć oddalającego się blondyna.

Mężczyzna cudem tylko biegnąc w kierunku taksówki, nie wpadał na innych ludzi. Chyba związane było to z tym, iż wszyscy uciekali mu z drogi, za co był im dozgonnie wdzięczny. Będąc w pojeździe, podał szybko kierowcy adres szkoły, gdzie ten od razu ruszył. Na miejscu okazało się, że nieszczęśnik nie ma przy sobie japońskich pieniędzy, nawet złamanego yena, a taksówkarz nie chciał dać się namówić na przyjęcie pieniędzy z jego kraju. Na szczęście akurat wtedy spotkał Gokuderę, który widząc go od razu bez szemrania zapłacił za niego, ponaglając go do szybszego tempa.

- A tak przy okazji, to dlaczego nie ma z tobą Romario? – spytał prowadząc go w kierunku głównego wejścia mimo, iż właśnie stamtąd wychodził. Miał dość tego humorku Strażnika Chmury, dlatego też miał zamiar wyrwać się z lekcji; z bólem serca zostawiając tam Dziesiątego, który w jego ucieczce towarzyszyć nie chciał. Jednak widząc teraz blondyna, postanowił za punkt honoru, oraz by uratować Sawadę przed kolejnym oberwaniem tonfą w głowę, albo inną część ciała zaprowadzić mężczyznę do Hibariego.

- Nie miałem na to czasu. Tsuna mówił, że Kyoya jest naprawdę nie w humorze. Postanowiłem wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i przylecieć. – posłusznie podążał za nim. Jednak po chwili zauważył, iż wcale nie kierują się w stronę gabinetu należącego do Komitetu, czy chociażby na dach. – Gdzie Ty mnie prowadzisz?

- Do Juudaime. Musimy obmyślić jakiś plan. – odparł, przystając na chwilkę przy drzwiach od klasy. Szybkim ruchem otworzył je i wparował do środka.

- Gokudera-san, dlaczego się spóźniłeś?! – spytał nauczyciel, zły za takie zachowanie ucznia. Tym bardziej, iż przeszkodził mu w tłumaczeniu ważnego zadania.

- Juudaime, mam dobre wieści. – Chłopak całkowicie zignorował słowa matematyka. – Dino wrócił! – Na potwierdzenie tych słów, wciągnął blondyna do klasy. Mężczyzna jednak nie był przygotowany na taki obrót sprawy, przez co poleciał wprost na Strażnika Burzy, lądując z nim na ziemi.

- Aaah, Gokudera-kun, Dino-san, wszystko dobrze?! – Spanikowany Tsuna natychmiast podniósł się ze swojego miejsca. Patrzył jak dwudziestodwulatek podnosi się z młodszego chłopaka, po czym obydwoje wstają na równe nogi.

- Wszystko gra – zapewnił mafijny boss rodziny Cavallone, uśmiechając się z zakłopotaniem.

Powolnym krokiem zmierzył w kierunku Sawady, tylko dzięki idącemu za nim Gokuderą nie wywalając się o leżącą po drodze torbę. – A właśnie, co ci się stało? – dodał zdziwiony, dopiero teraz zauważając obitą twarz czternastolatka.

- Ten drań Hibari śmiał uderzyć Juudaime bez powodu! – Nim szatyn zdążyłby otworzyć usta, by wytłumaczyć ten powód, Gokudera zrobił to już za niego.

- To Kyoya naprawdę musi być nie w sosie. – I na potwierdzenie ich słów drzwi od klasy ponownie otworzyły się, a w przejściu stanął właśnie obgadywany chłopak. Wszyscy na jego widok skulili się wewnętrznie, nawet nauczyciel szybko cofnął się aż do okna, nie chcąc być zaatakowanym przez szesnastolatka.

- Nie wolno być głośno podczas lekcji – powiedział cicho, mimo to i tak było go doskonale słychać. – Tego, kto narusza regulamin szkoły, zagryzę na śmierć. – Jednak w jego dłoniach nie pojawiły się tonfy, jak to miało się w za każdym razem od dwóch tygodni.

- Kyoya…! – Dino uśmiechnął się widząc chłopaka. Szybkim krokiem zmierzał już w jego kierunku zapominając niestety o plecaku, który już po raz kolejny postanowił zrobić zamach na jego życie. Tym razem bez pomocnika za plecami, blondyn runął jak długi na ziemię, na co Hibari uniósł jedną brew do góry. – Nic mi nie jest! – wystękał, wstając i dochodząc do bruneta, już bez żadnych problemów. Nie myśląc wiele przygarnął do siebie ramieniem chłopaka uśmiechając się szeroko. – Tak dawno cię nie widziałem! – Musiał się pochylić, by położyć głowę na jego ramieniu, aby dzięki temu mógł pomiziać go policzkiem o policzek. Klasa już żegnała chłopaka, w duchu gratulując mu takiej nadzwyczajnej odwagi. Niektórzy już uważali blondyna za swego swoistego bohatera.

- Kamikorosu… – warknął odpychając od siebie mężczyznę. Spojrzał na niego poirytowany, po czym wyszedł bez słowa z klasy.

- Widać, że senpai naprawdę cię lubi – zauważył Yamamoto, gdy wszyscy wychodzili z klasy. Zaraz po tym jak Hibari wyszedł zadzwonił dzwonek. Teraz zmierzali w kierunku dachu, by tam zjeść na spokojnie swój lunch.

- No cóż… – Dino uśmiechnął się zakłopotaniem, zastanawiając się, czy chłopak źle przypadkiem nie rozumie ich „lubienie". – Pójdę lepiej zobaczyć co teraz robi Kyoya – powiedział zaraz, po czym od razu oddalił się od nich. Teraz pozostało mu znalezienie chłopaka. Przecież kto, jak kto, ale Kyoya będzie tylko tam…

Jednak nie widząc bruneta, ani w Sali Komitetu Dyscyplinarnego, ani na dachu, zastanawiał się co się może takiego dziać. Już nawet szedł w kierunku gabinetu nauczycieli, gdy przez okno zauważył sylwetkę chłopaka, który to wchodził właśnie do składziku ze sprzętem sportowym, prawdopodobnie, by sprawdzić tam porządek.

Nie myśląc wiele otworzył okno, po czym wyskoczył przez nie; co pozwalało mu na to, gdyż był na pierwszym piętrze. Jednak jego pechowa natura i tym razem ujawniła się, gdy stopą zahaczył o parapet, po czym runął wprost na krzaki, których gałązki obdrapały jego twarz i ręce, a niektóre postanowiły zagnieździć się w jego włosach. Nie zważając i na to, blondyn wstał szybko, idąc w ślad za Hibarim. Znajdując się przy drzwiach, zajrzał przez nie, spoglądając na chłopaka, który najnormalniej w świecie leżał na ułożonych przy ścianie materacach i spał w najlepsze.

- Kyoya, innego miejsca to nie mogłeś sobie wybrać. – Dino pokręcił rozbawiony głową siadając przy nim. Pochylił się nad jego twarzą, gdy poczuł jak coś chłodnego i metalowego owija się wokół jego nadgarstka. Spojrzał w stronę przegubu zdezorientowany, by zauważyć, iż ma nałożone na nim czarne kajdanki. – Co do…?

- Nie wiesz, że nie można osobom nieupoważnionym kręcić się po szkole? – spytał, otwierając oczy i patrząc na niego przenikliwie.

- Wiem, ale przecież znasz mnie. Tyle razy już tu byłem i jakoś nigdy nie miałeś nic przeciwko – powiedział, ponownie nachylając się nad chłopakiem, muskając delikatnie jego usta. Wolną ręką zaczął rozpinać guziki koszulki, jednak z jakiegoś powodu szło mu to strasznie mozolnie; i to nie z tego powodu, iż miał do dyspozycji tylko jedną rękę.

- Kamikorosu… – warknął brunet, odpychając od siebie mężczyznę, od razu odpinając kajdanki i chowając je do kieszeni spodni. Nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

- Kyoya, czekaj! – krzyknął, od razu udając się w ślad za chłopakiem. Nie zwracał uwagi na to, iż musi to wyglądać z pewnością co najmniej dziwnie. – No, czekaj, powiedziałem…! – rzucił jeszcze, nim udało mu się dobiec do chłopaka No cóż, to nie jego wina, że zdążył się już wywalić.

- Kamiko… – Jego słowa wydobywające się z gardła zostały skutecznie uciszone przez usta Dino. Język zręcznie prześlizgnął się między wargami, pogłębiając tym samym pocałunek. Złapał szybko ręce szesnastolatka, by ten przypadkiem nie wyciągnął zaraz tonf.

- Choć raz, powinieneś tego nie mówić, Kyoya… – mruknął, przerywając na chwilę pocałunek. Ich usta dalej znajdowały się w bardzo bliskiej odległości. – To nie jest wcale romantyczne. Tym bardziej jak mówisz tak przy grze wstępnej.

- Kam…

- Nie – przerwał natychmiast. – Nie teraz. – Nie czekając na nic zaczął prowadzić go do domu; należącego do Hibariego, rzecz jasna. Widział jak naburmuszony chłopak idzie za nim bez słowa, nawet nie wyciągając swojej broni. – Wyciągnę kluczę. – Mówiąc to, włożył rękę do tylniej kieszeni bruneta spodni, nie powstrzymując się przez pomacaniem troszkę jego pośladków. Otworzył drzwi, wpuszczając przodem Kyoyę, który natychmiast zniknął na górze, prawdopodobnie zamykając się w pokoju. Dino podążył za kochankiem, nie zapominając o zamknięciu drzwi i wywaleniu się jeszcze na schodach z głośnym łoskotem. W końcu udało mu się dotrzeć do sypialni, by zauważyć, iż chłopaka tam nie ma. Nie myśląc nawet o porozglądaniu się czy może się gdzieś nie ukrył powolnym krokiem podszedł do łóżka, nie potykając się o nic, gdyż nie miał nawet o co. Już miał usiąść na meblu, gdy poczuł jak ktoś obraca go przodem do siebie, a następnie mocno pcha, przez co ten opadł zaskoczony. Brunet natychmiast usiadł na jego biodrach chwytając obydwa nadgarstki i każdy z nich przypinając do szczebelków w łóżku.

- Co ty knujesz? – spytał, patrząc dość niepewnie na Hibariego.

- Urusai ne, kamikorosu yo – powiedział tylko, nim – pochylając się nad nim – zatopił się w ustach blondyna, który no cóż jeszcze zaskoczony oddał dość niemrawo całusa. Jednak czując jak chłopak zniża się wargami na jego szyję zrozumiał, o co chodzi. Wzdychając z przyjemności rozluźnił jeszcze przed chwilą napięte w niepewności mięśnie.

Przewodniczący Komitetu sprawnie rozpiął wszystkie guziki koszuli mężczyzny, a jego język zaraz znalazł sobie dogodny punkcik na jego torsie. Polizał koniuszkiem języka sutek, a słysząc kolejne westchnienie uśmiechnął się ledwo widocznie z satysfakcji.

- Kyoya, nie sądziłem, że lubisz takie zabawy… – Blondyn uśmiechnął się, sapiąc z zaskoczenia, gdy w jego bieliźnie pojawia się chłodna dłoń powoli gładząca jego przyrodzenie. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy jego spodnie zostały rozpięte. – Ook, już nic nie mówię – dodał szybko, widząc jego spojrzenie. Hibari zniżył się na wysokość bioder starszego chłopaka, po czym wyjął penisa z bokserek, miarowo stymulując go ręką. Co chwilę dmuchał gorącym oddechem na główkę, widząc jak blondyn drży przez to niekontrolowanie.

- Kyoya! – Blondyn warknął z niecierpliwości, w samym czasie czując śliskie i ciepłe podniebienie chłopaka, otulające jego członka. Wypchnął biodra, nie mogąc powstrzymać tego ruchu. Szesnastolatek zaczął od razu ruszać szybko głową, wolną ręką gładząc brzuch i tors blondyna. – Co jest…? – jęknął prawie, że z wyrzutem, gdy brunet zaprzestał czynności, schodząc z łóżka. Spojrzał za nim bezradnie, widząc jak podchodzi do biurka i otwiera szufladę, chwilę w niej szukając. W końcu wyciąga z niej lubrykant, oraz i wraca na swoje miejsce, po drodze ściągając z siebie swoją odzież zostając tylko w spodniach. W końcu i je opuszcza wraz z bielizną, uwalniając przy tym swojego naprężonego penisa. Nie czekając dłużej wyciąga z kieszeni opuszczonych spodni prezerwatywę i po otworzeniu jej nakłada ją na penisa blondyna. Następnie wylewa odrobinę żelu na dłonie i dokładnie osmarowuje nim przyrodzenie kochanka. Zaraz po tym całuje mężczyznę, jednocześnie opadając tyłkiem wprost na jego penisa.

Dino przygryzł wargę, czując jak ścianki odbytu młodszego chłopaka tak rozkosznie zaciskają się wokół jego fiuta. Coś mu się jednak wydawało, iż ten cały pośpiech nie był za dobrym pomysłem, gdyż po dwóch tygodniach ich niewidzenia się, Kyoya z pewnością jest nierozciągnięty, jednak całkowicie zapomina o tym, gdy brunet zaczyna poruszać się miarowo.

- Och, Kyoya jesteś zajebisty… – sapnął z przyjemności, wychodząc chłopakowi przy opadaniu naprzeciw i wbijając się w niego mocniej, potęgując przy tym ich doznania. Chłopak zarumieniony; zapewne z wysiłku jaki wkłada w to wszystko, nic nie odpowiada tylko łapczywie wpija się w jego wargi. Mimo to, i tak nie udaje mu się powstrzymać jęczenia, gdy blondyn nagle mocniej unosił biodra, wchodząc tym samym w niego głębiej.

Kyoya był dla niego zbyt rozkoszny, dlatego nie zdziwił się, gdy czuł zbliżające się spełnienie. Jednak miał świadomość, że nie tylko on. Brunet również zbliżał się ku końcowi, a nawet to on, jako pierwszy, ogłosił swoje spełnienie przeciągłym jękiem, opadając na Dino. Mimo zmęczenia zaczął poruszać się jeszcze bardziej chaotycznie, by i dwudziestodwulatek mógł dojść, co się zaraz stało.

- Kyoya będziemy musieli to powtórzyć. – Mężczyzna wyszczerzył rząd idealnie białych zębów. – Tym bardziej, że nie zawsze zdarza się nam, iż to ty jesteś wtedy taki akty… - uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, czując jak chłopak skutecznie zagłusza go pocałunkiem.

- Kocham cię, Kyoya – szepnął, gdy tylko chłopak odchylił lekko głowę. – Nie sądziłem, że aż tak za mną tęskniłeś. – Uśmiechnął się zadowolony, gdy chłopak przytulił się policzkiem do jego torsu. Prawą rękę włożył pod poduszkę, po czym wyciągnął z niej kluczyk i na chybił trafił otworzył jedne kajdanki, uwalniając jego zdrętwiałą rękę, w której zaraz pojawił się drugi kluczyk do kolejnych kajdanek. Sam chłopak ziewnął, układając się na nim wygodniej i po chwili zasypiając.

- Słodkich snów… – mruknął, jakoś uwalniając drugą rękę, po czym zrzucając z siebie prawie że ściągnięte ubrania, przykrył siebie i kochanka kołdrą. Obejmując go ramieniem, przymknął oczy i sobie pozwalając zapaść w objęciach Morfeusza.


End file.
